


Pride and Persistence

by sonata_de_morte



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurama is a smart ass, and Yusuke shows him who's boss. Rated M for sex, bondage, submisson, and other BDSM related themes. And Yusuke's language. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Persistence

Kurama had lost track of how long he had been kneeling. The stones of the floor weren't very cold, but they were doing a number on his knees. Still, he didn't budge from that spot. Yusuke liked it when he was obedient, and he had been ordered not to move.

Usually Kurama liked to test the boundaries of Yusuke's patience and orders, but his sense of self preservation had him doing as he was told today.

So he was kneeling, sitting back on his heels, head bowed with his hands clasped behind his back. Naked but for the thick collar of black leather that was locked around his neck, a leash attached to the silver ring in the front of it. Kurama had snorted with amusement when Yusuke had locked the collar on.

"What's funny?" Yusuke had asked, eyes glimmering with power.

Just the idea of putting a lock on the collar of a legendary thief. I could pick this in less than five seconds."

Yusuke had hooked his finger in the ring and dragged Kurama's face closer to his own, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "But you won't. You'll be an obedient slut for me, won't you? I'm going to put you on your knees, and you'll still be there when I get back if you know what's good for you."

The promise in his lover's voice, combined with the flare of energy Yusuke had released into the room, made Kurama shiver and nod. "Yes, Yusuke," he'd murmured. He loved when Yusuke went demonic. He could almost taste the power on the air, and it made Kurama's mouth water. That combined with Yusuke's falls of black hair and his markings meant a happy and obedient fox.

When his lover finally reentered the room, Kurama felt his body react to the very  _smell_ of him. They were in the Makai, and Yusuke carried the scent of lightning and earth. He smelled like the wind outside, which was both arousing and comforting. Kurama could feel Yusuke's hot gaze raking over his form, and he fought to keep his own eyes trained on the floor.

"Very good," the mazoku growled when he saw his fox was as he left him, and even his voice was layered with power. He'd been sparring then.

Kurama swallowed hard.

His lover was always at his most rough and demanding when he had just come from sparring with some demon or other that lived in the territory that had been his ancestral father's.

Kurama watched as Yusuke's bare feet padded across the room and heard him sit on the bed. "Come here, fox boy," he said, voice gruff but affectionate.

The redhead made to get to his feet, but stopped when Yusuke laughed. "Don't even think about it. You know better than that, Kurama."

And he did.

Demonic Yusuke took special pleasure in humiliating him, and fuck, if Kurama didn't get off on it. He shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled over to kneel at Yusuke's feet. Calloused fingers came to rest under his chin and tipped it up.

Yusuke searched those luminous green eyes and smiled crookedly. "Fuck, you're beautiful. And mine." Quick as a flash the fingers left Kurama's chin and fisted in his hair, pulling him up so that Yusuke could lean down and claim his lips in a searing kiss. It wasn't gentle, and the tip of one sharp canine pierced Kurama's bottom lip, drawing blood.

Yusuke made a low, feral noise and pressed closer, stealing Kurama's breath. He used his grip on all that red hair to yank the fox's head back, raking sharp teeth over the graceful column of his neck, licking up any blood that was spilled.

Kurama couldn't even help the noises that he was making at this point. His human body responded so well to his lover's attentions, and his erection was full and dripping.

When he finally lifted his mouth from marking Kurama's neck, Yusuke chuckled. "You want me," he said, and there was that grin: the cocky one that was the same no matter what Yusuke looked like.

It brought a soft smile to Kurama's face. "Yes, Yusuke," he replied. "I do. I always do."

"And what do you want me to do to you?" Yusuke asked, releasing Kurama's hair in favor of grabbing the leash and sitting back. "Tell me."

"You know," Kurama insisted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way I want you to tell me."

Kurama let out a very soft sigh through his nostrils. "I would like it very much if you would fuck me, Yusuke," he said with all the dignity he could muster in his current position. Which...was a fair amount, and it brought a true smile to Yusuke's face.

"Do you know what I love about you, Kurama?" he asked, wrapping the leash around his hand. "Well one of the things anyway. I love that you're so fucking prideful. You never let anyone make you their bitch. Except for me of course, and that's all in good fun. But do you know what  _I_ want?" He gave a sharp yank on the leash, jerking the fox forward. "Do you?"

"No, Yusuke," was the calm response.

"I want you to beg. I want you to beg and  _mean_ it. I want you to want me so bad that you throw that pride out the fucking window on its ass."

Kurama was sure that psychics in Ningenkai could sense the power that Yusuke was putting out right then. It wrapped around the redhead making him lightheaded and serving as a reminder of how strong his lover was. He didn't have time to reply before Yusuke was on his feet and tugging on the leash again.

"Up," he said. "I want you on the bed now."

Rising with his usual grace was easy, and Kurama climbed up onto the bed and knelt there, waiting for Yusuke's next instruction. Sometimes he took it upon himself to make the next move, to arrange himself in a position he knew would drive Yusuke wild, but right now he was more interested in seeing what the mazoku would do.

He had a while to wait as it seemed that what Yusuke was going to do was stare at him with a calculating look in his eyes. If Kurama were thinking normally, he would have taken that moment to marvel at how very far Yusuke had come. He'd gone from a street punk who rushed into things with little to no strategy to an accomplished hero who occasionally stopped to think. He was certainly thinking now, and probably about all the ways he was planning to make Kurama beg.

Really, the fox only had himself to blame for this as he was the one who had taught Yusuke most of what he knew about seduction and the like, although the mazoku was as good at improvising in the bedroom as he was in a fight.

Without looking away from the redhead, Yusuke flicked his finger against the button of his ever present jeans, releasing it before sliding down the zipper. Yusuke was shirtless, as usual, and Kurama's sharp eyes followed the markings and that one delicious trail of hair down into the jeans. He longed to run his tongue over all that tanned skin, and to discover if Yusuke had gone without underwear today like he suspected.

"Please," he murmured, filling his eyes with want.

Yusuke snorted, but came closer, rocking back on his heels. "Please what?"

"I want to..."

"Use your words, Kurama. A smart fox like you can do better than this. I know, I've heard it before."

"Very well," Kurama said softly. "I want to taste you. I want to follow your markings down into your pants with my tongue and then suck your cock until you come in my mouth."

"See, that's more like it," Yusuke said with a grin, stepping even closer. "But I'm not going to let you do it, cause that would be giving you too much power, and this isn't about you being in control. This is about you doing what I say."

With that, Yusuke reached out and pushed Kurama onto his back, slipping out of his jeans and straddling him. He grabbed Kurama's wrists and stretched them up towards the head board of the large bed, fishing under the mattress for the hard metal shackles that they kept chained to the bed. With twin clicks, the shackles locked around Kurama's wrists, holding him down.

One calloused hand ran its way down Kurama's chest and Yusuke grinned at his lover. "What, no smart ass comments about being able to pick your way out of the shackles?"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at that because he had indeed picked his way out of them before. "No, Yusuke," he said compliantly. "No comments at all."

"Good. I'd hate to have to gag you. You know how I like to hear those moans from that pretty mouth." Yusuke ran his fingers over Kurama's cock, circling the head with his thumb. "Moan for me."

The fox didn't even have to fake it. He arched underneath Yusuke, moaning loudly and trying to find more friction for his erection.

Before he could get any closer to coming, Yusuke was moving off of him and standing up on the bed to let down the chains that hung from their ceiling. Neither of them allowed themselves to be as kinky as they truly wanted to be when they were in the human world. It was too hard to explain away bruises and blood, and there were always bruises and blood. And screaming.

So their bedroom in Yusuke's stronghold in the Makai was fully outfitted with chains and ropes and whips and everything else they could think of.

Shackles also hung from the chains that swung down from the ceiling, and Yusuke grabbed Kurama's ankles, locking them in the irons and hauling them higher so that the fox's legs were held open and up, leaving him spread wide and on display for Yusuke.

"What should I do with you now?" the mazoku mused with that dangerous smirk.

Kurama moaned and writhed in his chains. "Anything. Please, just do  _something_!"

Yusuke laughed and settled in on his stomach with his head between Kurama's legs. "You know, that thing you said about licking was a good idea," he murmured. "Maybe I'll steal it."

He licked a hot stripe up Kurama's cock, sucking lightly on the head before pulling off and running his tongue along the skin between Kurama's balls and his tight entrance.

A strangled noise came from the fox and he pushed his hips forward. "Yusuke, please!"

"Mmm, getting closer to real begging," the mazoku replied with a smirk. "Maybe if I do this."

He licked his finger and then traced Kurama's rim with it, before pushing inside with agonizing slowness. His mouth stayed where it was, and Yusuke sucked one of his lover's balls into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. His own cock was filling rapidly and demanding attention, but Yusuke was determined to have Kurama begging for it before he moved from this spot.

It was good thing he was so damned stubborn, because Kurama was biting his lip and looking like he would bite through it before he begged. And that was okay with Yusuke. He didn't do this with the fox because it was easy. He did it because he was the only person who got Kurama to break at rare occasions and he savored each and every one.

Deciding that it was time to up the ante, Yusuke let his teeth graze none too gently over the sensitive skin of the testicle in his mouth, smiling when that drove a cry from his lover.

Kurama was pushing down on Yusuke's fingers, and it was clear that he wanted something bigger to be pressed inside of him.

Yusuke pulled his mouth off of him with a wet pop and grinned. "You know how to get what you want, fox boy." He pulled his finger from Kurama as well and leaned down to circle the red head's rim with his tongue. It never went past light teasing, and he could feel the frustration building in Kurama and almost taste his victory.

He let just the very tip of his tongue enter Kurama, thrusting it in and out quickly while one hand snaked up to lightly stroke the fox's straining erection.

That did it.

Kurama yanked at his bonds, rattling the chains as his body arched gracefully. "Yusuke! Yusuke, please.  _Please_ fuck me! I need you."

That was good enough for Yusuke, and the desperation in Kurama's voice made him even harder. He sat up quickly, grabbing the oil that Kurama had made himself for these purposes and slicked his erection with it. Yusuke pushed himself up and maneuvered so he was draped on top of Kurama, his aching cock poised at Kurama's entrance. Precome and lube were smeared around the rim, and then Yusuke shoved into his lover, hissing at the tightness. It wasn't gentle, and it probably hurt more than it felt good at that point, but Kurama liked that. The sharp edge of pain mixed in with his pleasure got Kurama going like almost nothing else Yusuke did.

The fox screamed loudly, writhing as all that smooth hardness was sheathed inside of him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he cried. "Oh gods,  _fuck me, Yusuke."_

Yusuke didn't need telling twice. He began to piston his hips, driving hard into the willowy fox in human form under him. Every cry he pulled from Kurama was like a reward, and he knew that this round was not going to last long. They were both too close to the edge for that.

His cock found that spot inside of Kurama and brushed over it with enough force to steal the breath from the red head.

"Close. So close," Kurama whispered.

Yusuke nodded because fuck, he was close too. He slammed into Kurama and reached between their bodies to jerk him off. His fingers had barely wrapped around Kurama's dick when the red head was crying out and coming hard.

The look of dazed lust in his lover's eyes had Yusuke following soon after, grunting as he spilled his release inside of Kurama in hot spurts.

Kurama panted hard and stared up at Yusuke. "Are you satisfied?" he asked good-naturedly.

Yusuke chuckled and a dangerous gleam lit his eyes. "Not by a long shot. I'm going to fuck those smart ass comments out of you by the end of the day. Just you wait."

The fox swallowed hard. It was hard to determine whether the feeling thrumming through him was anticipation or nervousness, but it didn't really matter. He knew Yusuke would do just what he'd said, and he knew that he would take it. Simple as that.


End file.
